


Starlight by the Sea

by DarkDraconis



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDraconis/pseuds/DarkDraconis
Summary: Thank you to @makingtodayaperfectday for being my beta.Prompt: Do you think I forgot?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @makingtodayaperfectday for being my beta.  
> Prompt: Do you think I forgot?

It was over. After all those long and excruciating years, the war finally came to an end. Norway had won and the heroes that fought bravely were returning. But for Anna, it only meant one thing: Elsa. No more waking up with one side of the bed unoccupied. No more sleepless nights spent alone wondering, anxiously looking out at the sea. Elsa was finally coming back and she was not going to let her go again. Not this time. Not anymore. 

Still, her it didn’t lessen her anxiety.

After all, didn’t they spend five years apart from each other? Sure, they wrote letters weekly in the beginning. There was still communications in spite of the distance that separated them. But that was taken away the moment Elsa's job became riskier as her rank became higher. Security reasons. Intel compromise. Or space. Maybe she needed space from Anna. 

The mere thought of Elsa drawing away made Anna's heart twist. She didn't know what happened inside all those years they were apart. Was Elsa still the same person? She knew sometimes people came back missing a part of themselves; a shattered soul looking back through empty eyes. The very same blue eyes that were filled with so much life and fervor? Anna thrived in optimism, but she wasn't naive. She was fully aware of what wars can do to people. 

And it's fucking scary. 

Anna wasn't guaranteed that she would be greeted by the same woman she fell in love with, but she was damn sure that she would do her very best to show Elsa that her love never wavered. That it never changed and never will.

After making her way to the docks, Anna stood by the waiting area, nervously wringing her hands together while watching the ship drop its anchor. Her heart was beating so fast, it was a wonder it didn’t spring out of her chest yet. She was watching a group of eager soldiers make their way out of the plank when a blonde woman donned in a captain's uniform came into view. Anna’s legs almost gave out. Even though she could clearly see how the effects of the war took their toll on Elsa’s face, she was still stunning as ever. Anna gulped while watching her - former - lover walking to where she stood. 

Reality check: Anna's joy vanished when she suddenly remembered that Elsa might no longer be hers. For a good few minutes, she had forgotten. She just wanted her back. Badly. 

"Bonjour."

"Hi? Hi me? I mean, hi." If Anna once dreamed of a romantic reunion, she was damn sure she just screwed it. Biting her lip in embarrassment, her head ducking low to conceal the blush that she could feel burning her cheeks, she prayed for the ground to swallow her whole. 

But to her surprise, a soft giggle broke through what could have been an awkward silence. It had been so long since she heard Elsa's laughter. Anna dared to lift up her gaze and was met by icy blue eyes that were far from cold and wary.

"I missed you," Elsa finally said, taking a step toward the flustered redhead. Feeling her throat tighten even more at those words, Anna forgo any verbal answer and wrapped her arms around Elsa for a crushing hug. When she felt strong arms fiercely hugging back, tears started to roll softly down her cheeks.

"Shhhh, it’s alright, I’m here mon coeur."

Anna could only nod and sniffle in response, breathing in the scent that was inherently _Elsa_. The taller woman bent down slightly to kiss her temple, her hands rubbing against Anna's back in a comforting way. Eventually Elsa’s fingers slowly made their way up the petite woman’s neck, coming just under her chin as they tenderly slid upwards to caress Anna’s damp cheeks. 

"Did you think I forgot? Forgot how right it is to have you in my arms?"

With a shaky breath and glossy eyes, Anna returned Elsa's weak smile, feeling a thumb wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Did you think I forgot how your skin feels under my fingertips? How sweet your lips taste against mine?" 

Elsa’s thumb then made its way to Anna's quivering mouth, their faces only mere inches apart. Unable to restrain herself, Elsa ducked her head to meet Anna's level. 

"My soul sings at the mere thought of you, Anna. It yearns for you, always. Never ever doubt that again, my love."

Laughing wetly, Anna finally brought her lips to touch Elsa's in a much needed, passionate kiss. Soon enough both women were panting, hands all over the place, leaving Elsa with a dishevelled bun while Anna could only give her a bashful grin.

"I missed your poetic ass, Miss Frosthal," Anna teased before pecking Elsa's lips, savouring a flavor she didn’t taste in 5 years.

Elsa could only smile in response, ready to regal Anna with extravagant words once again. "You are a shooting star amongst the blackest of sky, stealing away my heart and giving me back my dreams. Anybody lucky enough to have you in their lives would be poetic, mon coeur."

The blonde was interrupted mid-sentence as Anna shut her up with her mouth, leaving Elsa breathless and craving for more. In that moment, those lost years didn't matter anymore. Elsa was back and it felt amazing.


End file.
